Do What You Gotta Do
by Citcat
Summary: Paul Levesque HHH writes a letter to Joanie Laurer Chyna letting her know that he has found someone else The someone is reviled at the end of the story


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Do What You Gotta Do is owned by 112. Vince McMahon owns the rest of things.

**Title:** Do What You Gotta Do

**Summary:** Paul Levesque (HHH) writes a letter to Joanie Laurer (Chyna) letting her know that he has found someone else (?).
    
    **_Sorry I lied to u_**
    
    **_But I'm not sorry_**
    
    **_That I fell deep_**
    
    **_In love with her_**
    
    **_So baby _**
    
    **_Do what u gotta do_**

~Joanie,

         We have been together for a long time, but things have changed. I'm sorry but I have found someone who understands me more than anyone. She knows how I feel. I am sorry I lied, but I couldn't help falling in love with her.
    
    **_I said I'm sorry I _**
    
    **_Lied to u_**
    
    **_But I'm not sorry_**
    
    **_That I fell deep_**
    
    **_In love with her_**
    
    **_So baby_**
    
    **_Do what u gotta do_**
    
    ****
    
          See you know who I am talking about, and I am sorry o.k. but you can't control who you fall in love with. I am deep in love with this beautiful woman. I am sorry I waited so long but I couldn't find a way to tell you I was seeing her. 
    
    **_I was always on the phone in the bathroom_**
    
    **_You were always in the kitchen at the sink_**
    
    **_Girl I was always tryna find a way to tell you_**
    
    **_I'm havin' relations and it's gettin' kinda deep_**
    
    **_Now even though we've been together for a long time_**
    
    **_Girl you know and I know things are not the same_**
    
    **_Before we go on any longer wasting all this time_**
    
    **_I gotta let you know I'm bout to make a change I'm..._**
    
         Sorry if I hurt you. I never intended to hurt you, but then I never intended to fall in love with her. Things just changed between us Joanie. We drifted apart. So you gotta do what you gotta do. For me that is to tell you that I am leaving to be with her.
    
    **_Sorry I lied to u_**
    
    **_But I'm not sorry_**
    
    **_That I fell deep_**
    
    **_In love with her_**
    
    **_So baby _**
    
    **_Do what u gotta do_**
    
          I hope someday you can find someone that you love. Maybe like the way I feel about her. I just have to do what is right for me. I have to go where my heart is, and it is with her. All I can say to you is that I am sorry that I lied and hurt you.
    
    **_I said I'm sorry I _**
    
    **_Lied to u_**
    
    **_But I'm not sorry_**
    
    **_That I fell deep_**
    
    **_In love with her_**
    
    **_So baby_**
    
    **_Do what u gotta do_**
    
          Our relationship was failing. We were going different ways with our lives. We grew apart, and while we grew apart I fell for her. I am sorry again, but she completes me. You used to, but we both changed in a different way. 
    
    **_You were always in the bedroom watchin' tv_**
    
    **_I was always downstairs on the couch_**
    
    **_While you were always undecided on a movie_**
    
    **_I was always tryna get up out this house_**
    
    **_And then I noticed how you always went to sleep_**
    
    **_When it was _**
    
    **_time for you _**
    
    **_to give that a** to me_**
    
    **_And then you wonder why a brotha wants to creep_**
    
    **_Well it's time to let you know I got someone who feels me _**
    
         See Joanie she gives me what I need. You used to, but then you stopped. Why? I am sorry to say but she has taken your place. She does what you used to do. I guess we weren't made for each other. She feels me like no one else. I'm sorry.
    
    **_Sorry I lied to u_**
    
    **_But I'm not sorry_**
    
    **_That I fell deep_**
    
    **_In love with her_**
    
    **_So baby _**
    
    **_Do what u gotta do_**
    
         Joanie one day you will understand why I am doing this. I am doing this because we both want different things in life, and that is what is making us drift apart.  I hope you can be happy for me.
    
    **_I said I'm sorry I _**
    
    **_Lied to u_**
    
    **_But I'm not sorry_**
    
    **_That I fell deep_**
    
    **_In love with her_**
    
    **_So baby_**
    
    **_Do what u gotta do _**
    
         I don't know how this happened. We used to be so happy, but lately the only time I feel happy is when I am with her. It used to be you on mind, but know I see her perfect face. Now that things have changed I have to leave and be with the one I truly love and that is her. 
    
    **_Something's goin' on _**
    
    **_Something's goin' on where did we go wrong_**
    
    **_What happened to the love I used to get at home_**
    
    **_You be on my mind used to be my dime_**
    
    **_Used to spend time talkin' on the phone_**
    
    **_But now that things have changed _**
    
    **_I'm jumpin' in my range_**
    
    **_And rollin' out_**
    
         In the end Joanie, I have to leave because you don't have my heart anymore. She has my heart now. 
    
    ****
    
    **_Sorry I lied to u_**
    
    **_But I'm not sorry_**
    
    **_That I fell deep_**
    
    **_In love with her_**
    
    **_So baby _**
    
    **_Do what u gotta do_**
    
         Joanie I never meant to hurt you. I am sorry I lied and hurt you, but I am not sorry I fell deep in love with her. 
    
                                                           ~Paul~
    
    **_I said I'm sorry I _**
    
    **_Lied to u_**
    
    **_But I'm not sorry_**
    
    **_That I fell deep_**
    
    **_In love with her_**
    
    **_So baby_**
    
    **_Do what u gotta do_**
    
    Joanie cried as she read the letter. She thought he was joking, but when she looked around all his things were gone. 'I knew this would happen' Joanie thought. Then she said out loud.
    
    "Damn that Stephanie McMahon."
    
    Please review. Thanks for reading.
    
    ~Citcat~
    
    ****


End file.
